


Winter Break

by chaenyoo



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cheating, Don't be Wooyoung in this fic, Give them a blanket, He's an angry baby, I need hot soup right now I'm cold, M/M, Past SanSang, Try not to be infuriated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 17:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22347139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaenyoo/pseuds/chaenyoo
Summary: Yeosang spends his winter break with his parents in their province. He has undergone a terrible break-up and chose to take a breather with his loved ones. Upon staying there, he sees his best friend, Wooyoung, after 3 whole years.
Relationships: Choi San/Kang Yeosang, Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 95





	Winter Break

Lying down on the cold, flattened snow, feeling the winter breeze of January. Yeosang reminisces the days his only worries were getting the wrong flavour of jelly and having a monster inside his now overflowing and disorganised closet. He’s spending some time in his parents’ house to take a breather from all the things that’s been happening— and well, it’s winter break. Yeosang would do anything to get away from everything university-related, counting the people he usually socialises with. He doesn’t hate them— hate is a strong word. But yeah, he might dislike some though. Yeosang is now an upcoming senior year. As soon as he gets back there on late February, he’ll face the last challenges towards graduation. Academic-wise, Yeosang’s fine. Great actually. His grades are top-notch, they could possibly make him reach the high honours upon graduating. Yet, he considers his junior year as the worst. The emotional toll it stole from him can’t even be compared to what his middle school years took from him. Yeosang could survive being bullied as the ‘nerd’ of the batch. He wouldn’t care about them. He finished middle school as the batch valedictorian anyway. But his junior year in university? Fuck it. Yeosang’s never been the person to get attached easily. However, when he does, he gets extremely attached. 

Back in his second year in high school, Yeosang fell in love with San. The guy is undeniably charming. An eye-candy, if one would describe. He was everything Yeosang could ask for. The feelings were mutual. They were both in love with each other and yes, they dated. They completed high school as rank 2 and 3. They both got into the most prestigious university. Yeosang gave everything to San and San reciprocated it. It’s going well, real well. That’s what Yeosang thought. He was wrong. Turns out the guy he’s been caring for the most for 5 years has been cheating on him ever since they’ve gotten into college. Ever since their 1st year there, ever fucking since. Yeosang caught his lover getting fucked by their friend, Yunho, when he thought of surprising San on their anniversary— not that he wished he could have caught them on another day. It devastated him in the sense that even the word devastated could not describe. Thinking of it now makes him want to throw up and pass out. Yeosang made himself unnecessarily busy throughout the school year. It’s nearing a whole year since the whole situation and the break-up but he still can’t get his head around it. It broke him too much.

“Sweetie, it’s getting too cold out here. Please come inside.” Yeosang hears his mom’s angelic voice. She’s standing on the balcony, arms wrapped around her own frail body. He immediately obliged.

“Oh, what’s that smell?” Yeosang widens his eyes to the delicious aroma coming from the dining room.

“I prepared a special dinner. You’ve been out here for so long, you didn’t even notice.” His mom replies with a gentle curve on her lips. “We have guests too, by the way.”

Yeosang grins, it’s the first one he’s ever made without masking pain. He’s used to his parents inviting people over so he doesn’t complain about it. He goes in, letting his mother hold onto his back. Her hands were cold but to him, they are comforting enough. They head into the dining room, the table is more occupied than usual. Yeosang sees the familiar faces of the old couple sitting across his dad. When he shifts his gaze some more, he spots a blond boy filling all the cups with raspberry juice. The boy sees him and beams.

“Hey Sangie!” The enthusiastic greeting echoes in the room. 

Yeosang freezes. Tears begin forming on the ends of his eyes but he couldn’t let himself cry right now, not in front of the guests.

“Long time no see, Young.” 

Wooyoung, his best friend he hasn’t seen in such a long time was there, grinning at him like in the old days. Yeosang longed for comfort and him being here means he’ll get it without even asking.

“Our food will go too cold if we don’t eat up. Come on, come on.” His dad nudges him to sit down and he does. 

He sits in front of Wooyoung who excitedly waved at him like a child. Yeosang can’t help but smile at the gesture of his best friend. He even felt his heart get suddenly covered in a blanket and caressed by the warmth.

All six of them dig in quickly. Yeosang isn’t particularly hungry but the presence of his best friend and his parents miraculously gave him an appetite enough from him to be able to stomach five full plates.

“It’s been years since we last saw you, Wooyoung. How have you been, lovely?” Yeosang’s mom smiles.

“I’ve been great! Greater than I personally expected. They’ve been sending me to fly to a lot of countries lately and I’m still jet-lagged, to be honest.”

Wooyoung works as a photojournalist. He went straight to work after graduating. It’s, truthfully, a blessing for his family who barely earned to eat once in a day. A big company was impressed by his photo journal submission in a national contest so they hired him straight out of high school. It’s not a regular occurrence that a company of great name would employ someone from a provincial district who only completed secondary education. Wooyoung is simply too brilliant to ignore. He was only able to submit his entry by borrowing one of their wealthy classmates’ camera. The guy had photography as his hobby but didn’t care as much. Yeosang admired his best friend a lot— more than one could even imagine. Wooyoung did everything to lessen the financial burden on his parents. He sacrificed his chances to enjoy his teenage years: He worked his ass off to gain the scholarship which is only given to the top-ranking student in each batch and then doing part-time jobs in the evening— be it as a clerk or assistant in stores. Yeosang watched him closely as years go by and is more than proud of what he’s become. 

“I told him he should take some good rest while he’s here.” Wooyoung’s dad pointed. “But the kid never stops, still taking his camera with him and going around the province.”

“Photography is both my work and relaxation, dad.” Yeosang hears his best friend’s squeaky laughter and it calms his mind down.

“How about you, Yeosang? What are you taking again? I’m old and I tend to forget things, sorry.” Wooyoung’s mom sounded thrilled despite the comment against herself.

“Biology.” Yeosang takes a sip of his juice. “I’ll be starting my senior year this February.”

“Oh, that’s amazing!” Wooyoung’s parents clap in unison. “We’re proud of you. We’re proud of both of you.”

All of them got sentimental for a few moments, hugging each other as a form of congratulatory gesture instead of shaking hands. 

Yeosang and Wooyoung are soon shooed away by their parents— telling them to spend some time with each other while they’re both visiting. They knew how close they are and how much they probably missed each other’s presence. It has three years and it’s a perfect time to catch up they said. 

They both went out for an evening walk. It’s around 9 in the evening but there’s nothing to worry about. Their town has maintained its peaceful state and there hasn’t been a single crime for two decades. Wooyoung held Yeosang’s hand like how he did back in the days. Yeosang didn’t like getting too touchy but when it comes to his best friend, he doesn’t mind at all. It’s a special thing for him.

“I’m thinking of taking online courses.” Wooyoung speaks in a soft manner. “Earn a diploma, some special paper with my name on it.”

“Photography?” Yeosang turns his head to see Wooyoung.

“Visual arts in general. So I could go in several ways.”

“Well, I’ll be here to support you whatever you decide on.” 

They both subtly smile. This takes back to those times when they’ll go sneak out just to do some stargazing, telling each other what their dreams and plans are. They would throw “I’ll support you until the end” to one another every single time. Their lists are slowly being filled with green checks and it felt unreal.

“Wooyoung.”

“Yeah? What is it?”

“I broke up with San.” 

Wooyoung stopped on his tracks upon hearing the news. “What?”

“It’s been, uh, eleven months? We broke last February, the day after our anniversary.” Tears started flowing out of Yeosang’s eyes. He wasn’t able to conceal them anymore.

“What happened?” Wooyoung held both of his hands this time, tightly.

“He cheated on me. Ever since we started college, he cheated—“ His voice cracked. “I caught him having sex with our mutual friend on the day of our anniversary. I didn’t know what to do so I stood there in his doorway, frozen. They both looked at me with angered eyes and I just fled at that moment. I kept asking myself was I not good enough for him—“

“I blame myself. I failed to be the person he wanted. I failed to satisfy him, his needs. I failed him, Wooyoung. I failed him.”

“Yeosang, no.” Wooyoung pulled him into an embrace. “He failed himself.”

“Do you know what he said when he went to talk about it the day after?” Yeosang sniffles. He managed to hug back but his hands were tremendously shaking. “I got bored of you.”

The words lingered on Yeosang’s mind. He buried his face on Wooyoung’s chest and cried his heart out. All the pain went back, drowning him. His friends back in the city advised him to move on but none of them consoled him during his darkest days. He understands that they’re busy most of the time but when he comes to them, they’ll just invite him out to party. Partying isn’t Yeosang’s thing and what he wished for were hugs and sympathetic words. For the whole year, he locked in his emotions and focused on his studies. Although, there were days when he fails to enclose his emotions so he ends up bursting into tears at random moments.

“That asshole didn’t deserve you. He doesn’t deserve someone who’s as wonderful as you. He doesn’t deserve anything. He might as well rot in hell.”

“Wooyoung—“

“Shush.” Wooyoung tightens his hug. “Don’t blame yourself. You didn’t fail him. He failed himself. You know why? Because he gave in for another person while he had someone loving him unconditionally. He’s the one who couldn’t satisfy you and he knew that deep inside. He decided to settle with someone who’s in his level because in time, he won’t be able to reach you. San wounded you due to feeling inferior. Do not ever blame yourself for something you didn’t do. At the end of the day, it was him who made a mistake. It’s him who’ll face the terrible consequences, not you.”

“I’m sorry.”

“You don’t need to apologise for anything.”

“You’ve always told me to be happy but I’m not. I’m sorry.”

“Not being happy right now doesn’t mean you’ll never be.”

Yeosang takes a deep breath and formed a little smile on his face. The pain is still there but the springing joy is battling against it.

“I want to beat up that trash so bad.” 

“He knows taekwondo.”

“…Words can punch.”

“Be the better man.” Yeosang giggles.

“I made you laugh.” Wooyoung let goes and looks at him directly. “Mission accomplished.”

“You never fall short in that.” Yeosang caresses Wooyoung’s cheek. “You have no idea how much you made me feel better.”

“Why would I tell you to be happy if I can’t make you?”

“Stop that. I’ll fucking bawl like a child again.” 

“You are a child.”

“I’m literally older than you by months.” Yeosang rolls his eyes. They’re back at this again. The same old age argument they’ve been having for almost their whole lives. 

“Months don’t make a difference, Kang.”

“It does, Jung.”

“Big baby boo.” Wooyoung sticks his tongue out. 

“If I am a child, what does that make you?”

“I didn’t say I’m not a child. You can’t take that against me.”

“Fair point.” 

They continue walking down the road. There was something satisfying about the sounds of their shoes brushing against the tiny frozen stones and rough snow— at least for Yeosang. He intertwined his fingers with Wooyoung’s. It’s the most satisfying thing, he thinks. Even if they were wearing multiple layers because of the winter season, he could still feel Wooyoung’s warmth instead of the clothing. 

They remained silent, taking in how beautiful the stagnant snow is. He remembers the time when he asked Wooyoung if he was a season, what would he be. His best friend answered that he would be winter. Yeosang questioned if it’s because he’s a cold person but Wooyoung had the opposite explanation: winter because it’s his favourite season. 

“The snow is pretty.” Yeosang stares at the ground. The moonlight has made the snow look a little blue. 

“It is.” Wooyoung responses. “I’ve always viewed it as the most beautiful thing.” 

“You really love winter, don’t you?” Yeosang glances. He notices that Wooyoung has his eyes directed to him.

“More than one could imagine.”

“Does it make you upset when the snow disappears?”

“It does but it goes back anyway. I’m more upset when a snowstorm comes.”

“Why is that?” Yeosang draws a little circle on the ground with his foot. 

“Because it means something made the snow feel distressed.”

Yeosang nods, tears forming once again at the corners of his eyes. He loosens his hold but Wooyoung secures their hands together. They stood still. Time stood still. Nothing can be heard but the whistling of the cold wind. Yeosang watches his exhales form a translucent cloud in front of him. His tears leave freezing trails down his cheeks. He doesn’t bother wiping them even if they felt piercing on his skin. His mind is empty but his heart is pumping hard. He hears Wooyoung move, shifting to stand in front of him. The blond lifts his chin up, looking at him with the sincerest eyes. Yeosang continues to shed tears silently.

“Doesn’t the snow tire you? It’s difficult to walk on, you could slip any time.” His voice quivers.

Wooyoung only shakes his head.

The wind blows continuously but lightly. The moon shines brightly and the stars twinkle above them. Snowflakes begin to fall as both of them stayed in the middle of the street. It’s a silent, snowy night. There’s barely a person out. All the lights inside the houses are on though that indicates the majority of the neighbourhood was still awake around this hour. People are probably keeping warm inside, with their loved ones— maybe slurping on some hot soup or watching holiday films. It’s definitely a good time to head back now but they don’t seem to have any plans of budging yet. The ache in Yeosang’s heart is slowly fading away. He isn’t even sure what his small sobs are for at this point. He gets startled when Wooyoung moves his hand. His bangs was swept away in a second and he feels a pair of soft lips planting a kiss on his forehead. Yeosang instinctively moves into Wooyoung’s arms, allowing himself to be enveloped in the affection and understanding he’s been yearning for.

_He didn’t know winter could be this warm._


End file.
